


He-Man's Unique Secret

by HeManLuvr



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeManLuvr/pseuds/HeManLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeletor discovers something rather unique about He-Man. What will happen to our hero?</p><p>Based on the 80's cartoon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He-Man's Unique Secret

He-Man had just entered the mouth of Snake Mountain when he was stunned by Skeletor's havoc staff.

  
Waking from having been knocked out, He-Man was soon made aware of his surroundings.

  
He was lying down on a large stone slab, his arms chained at the wrists and his legs held down by chains just below his knees.

  
He couldn't move. Even with all his great strength. The chains were magically enhanced.

  
Skeletor approached him and said. "Now, He-Man you will tell me the secrets of Castle Grayskull."

  
"No. What are you going to do Skeletor? Torture me with pain again?" He-Man replied.

  
"No, much better than that. I've discovered something rather unique about you." Skeletor responded.

  
"What's that?" He-Man asked.

  
"He-Man the great hero of Eternia is ticklish!" Skeletor said with an evil laugh.

  
"No, I am not. What ever made you think that? " He-Man said. He became nervous knowing that he was indeed very ticklish and it would render him utterly helpless. /Oh! No! I can't let Skeletor do this!/ He thought. /Can't let Skeletor know this will work. Got to stop him!/

  
"Release me now Skeletor! You evil bone brain!" He-Man said. "I am the strongest man in the universe! You can't do anything to me! "

  
"Really? We'll see about that, you muscle bound buffoon. I can make you helpless. Just watch and see." Skeletor replied, laughing evilly.

  
Skeletor very slowly approached the end of stone slab and came close to He-Man's feet. Skeletor very slowly pulled the boot off He-Man's right foot.

  
Skeletor glanced at He-Man's foot and looked at He-Man's now totally defenseless bare sole and toes, ready to be tickled.

  
His hand moved slowly towards the bare sole of He-Man's right foot, vulnerable to his fingers touch.

  
He gently started to softly stroke the bare sole of He-Man's foot with the sharp black nail of his index finger.

  
Softly moving... slowly...slowly...up and down...up and down... on the sole of He-Man's bare foot.

  
He-Man started to giggle and laugh, and tried to wriggle his foot free, from the torment, of Skeletor tickling him.

  
For the most ticklish part of He-Man's entire body, were his toes and soles of his bare feet.

  
Skeletor now knew, where He-Man was the most ticklish.

  
"hee...hee...hee...hee... hee... hee...ha...ha...ha...ha..." He-Man said, as his giggling grew louder.

  
Skeletor continued raking the nail of his finger on the very sensitive sole of He-Man's bare foot with feather light strokes.

  
He-Man was now thrashing and shrieking with laughter.

  
"ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! nnn..noooo...skk..skkk..kel...letor...I can't stand it! ha! ha! ha! ha!" He-Man cried out, his laughter even getting louder.

  
Skeletor stopped for a moment and then proceeded to tickle He-Man's bare toes.

  
He-Man was now laughing and giggling uncontrollably, by the tickling sensations on his bare foot.

  
Skeletor stopped and He-Man took a deep breath, trying to calm down, from being tickled, without mercy.

  
He-Man's calm didn't last very long.

  
"This is so much fun! I've got to do both of your feet!" Skeletor said, laughing at He-Man's reactions at being tickled.

  
Skeletor then very slowly pulled the boot off He-Man's left foot.

  
Skeletor then began to tickle the very sensitive bare soles and toes of He-Man's feet again and again...

  
"no...no... stop...stop...stop...stop...stop...no...nnn..nooo...hhhhhee...hee...hee... hee...hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He-Man said breathlessly, laughing even harder than ever before.

  
He-Man was now completely and utterly helpless with giggling and laughter as Skeletor continued the tickle torture. Skeletor was very much enjoying tickling He-Man's bare feet.

  
Would He-Man be saved?


End file.
